Kikiyo's last attempt
by Twistedheart23
Summary: Kikiyo has had many attempts to slay Inuyasha. She has one last attempt before she goes.
1. Chapter 1

By: Twistedheart23

Summary: Kikiyo has had many attempts to slay Inuyasha. She has one last attempt before she goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuysaha because if I did Miroku would be slapped more often.

"Bye Sota," Kagome said as she waved to her brother. She had her bag full of food and other treats for Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and she even brought something for Kilala. "Bye Kagome," he said waving back to Kagome. She walked straight to te portal to the deamon world and saw Inuyasha hitting Shippo.

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she screamed. Inuyasha was inside the ground stuck. "Hme hte hrs," he said. Shippo ran up to Kagome. "Kagome, you're here!" he exclaimed. "Hi Shippo. Have you seen Sango or Miroku. "Well, we were with Kaede and Miroku started being a pervert again."

"Sango told me to leave with because I didn't need to see the rest." Shippo crossed his arms. "They think I'm a kid!" he said angrily. Kagome smiled. "Well if you were a kid I wouldnt've brought you something different this time?"

Shippo started jumping up and down saying, "What is it? What is it?" Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. 'Well, I thought you might want to try something new," she said handing it to him. "Well if it's sweet it's good enough for me!" said Shippo.

Inuyasha got up and glared at Kagome. Kagome tried not to laugh but her smiling was just enough to upset Inuyasha. He opened his mouth but Sango came over yelling at Miroku. He followed behind her. "Well sleep with me and this'll be fixed," he said. He reached for Sango's butt and she punched him.

At that same moment an arrow shot across the sky. Kagome stepped back by Inuyasha. "Umm where did that come from?" she asked him a little nervously. "I don't know but when I find out what I'll slay it if it puts a hand on you!" Miroku looked at them and looked at Sango. "I will protect you if anything hurts you," he declared. Sango rolled her eyes at him.

"Shippo go take Kilala and find Kaede," Sango told him. "Me? Alone? Ok, come on Kilala." he said and took off. Somebody stepped out from behind the trees. "Inuyasha... DIE!" she said and shot another arrow. This one aimed right at Inuyasha. It went right over hs head.

"KIKIYO?" he yelled. Kagome slowly backed up and went around the trees. Kikiyo walked towards Inuyasha. "I have tried and failed many times to slay you," Kikiyo said as Sango followed Kagome out. "Today is the day I slay Inuyasha!" she yelled up at the sky. Inuyasha had a hurt look on his face. "Kikiyo, you know I didn't-"

"This isn't about that!" she yelled interrupting Inuyasha. "How DARE you wast you time with that girl, Kagome? Don't you remember me?" she said. Miroku stepped up. "He's done with you!" he said. "I'm..." Inuyasha had started to say. Kikiyo stepped up to Inuyasha. "You can't even say it."

"How dare you forget the one you love. You should be ashamed," she said. "You will never stop loving me you fool." At that, Inuyasha drew his sword.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!" he yelled.

Kikyo had a shocked expression while Inuyasha's voice traveled so far Kagome could hear it. She and Sango had another plan. When she heard Inuyasha she got so angry she shot a bow into the tree next to Kikyo. Sango turned around quickly.

"Kagome! What was that?" she asked.

"If this is Kikyo's last attempt to kill Inuyasha then she'll probably became stronger to accomplish it," she said sounding a little troubled.

"Nothing Inuyasha can't handle," Sango said trying to relieve Kagome.

"Inyuasha just said he loves me, so what if he dies right now? He would never hear what I have to say to him," Kagome explained.

Sango now had a very serious look on her face, knowing that she was right.

"Then we'll have to kill Kikyo once in for all."

Kagome explained her plan to her.

"If Kikyo's busy with Inuyasha, "she said," then maybe we can attack from behind her."

Sango now looked slightly confused. "Well what about the time Kikiyo sent one of the dark priestest's curse back to her? What if she does that to us?"

Kagome gave her a well-ya-but said, "Yes but she's focused on Inuyasha. She wouldn't let anyone put a curse on him, remember?"

Sango took a moment to think.

"Well I guess you have a point," said Sango.

She suddenly seemed to freeze.

"What about Miroku?" Sango asked needing an answer.

She then realized how nervous she sounded.

_Well trying to hide the fact that I like Miroku has just gotten a little harder._

Kagome ignored the nervousness in her voice and said to her, "She's after Inuyasha so if Miroku gets in her way... but he can be a distraction."

"How would he be a distraction?" Sango questioned her.

"Miroku might be able to-"

Inuyasha's loud voice interrupted them.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" he yelled.

Kagome suddenly looked at Sango.

"We have less time than we thought," she said worrying. "Ok, Miroku might be able to lead Kikiyo somewhere for a while."

Up above was Shippo and Kilala.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled. "Tell Miroku to lead Kikyo somewhere."

Shippo nodded and said, "Come on Kilala."

Kilala raced across the sky and hovered above Miroku.

"Miroku," Shippo whispered. "Kagome said to distract Kikyo. Lead her somewhere," he told Miroku before he left to find Kaede.

Miroku nodded and started running towards Kikyo.

"Stay out of the way Miroku!" Inuyasha told him.

Miroku ignored him and kept running. He picked up a stick and threw it at Kikiyo. Kikiyo quickly dodged the stick and glared at Miroku.

"I was only planning to slay one deamon. Oh wait, I forgot, you're not a demon," she said laughing. "You silly fool! You _dare_ challenge me? You should've listened to Inuyasha. Aren't you a sidekick?"

"I'm no sidekick you bi***!" he said. He was willing to say anything to lead her away from Inuyasha.

"How DARE you?" Kikyo yelled at him now very angry.

She ran towads him with her bow and arrow wanting to shoot him badly and kill him.

"Good enough for me," Inuyasha said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were watching, waiting for the right moment.

"When should we go?" Sango asked her.

"When Inuyasha's done," Kagome told her.

Inuyasha lifted his sword up and ran towards Kikyo. He slashed her with it and she disappeared into the sky. Everyone stared at the space she was before she disappeared.

"It's over," Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief, but then he heard a voice….

….it was Kikyo.

"It's not over yet Inuyasha. I will not leave!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kikyo appeared behind Inuyasha.

"What the?" Inuyasha said startled.

"Inuyasha, I don't wish to slay you," Kikyo said suprisingly calm.

"Then what do you want?" Kagome questioned her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kikyo yelled at her.

"Come with me," she said. "Together we'll live on forever."

"No way! I would never go anywhere with you!" Inuyasha said.

"You've made a big mistake!"

Kikyo took a bow and her arrow and shot it at Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran straight to her.

"You have a weakness? That I've never seen in you," Kikyo ssaid evily grinning.

She shot another arrow at Kagome and Inuyasha caught it.

"You can join me anytime you want," Kikyo said. "Just know, I shall continue to aim my bow at _that girl_!"

Sango ran over to Miroku.

"Miroku, if Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, what would happen if Kagome shot her?" she asked her secret love.

"Would Kikyo disappear?"

Miroku ran behind Kagome and whispered into her ear.

"Shoot Kikyo!" he whispered. "Don't argue, just do it."

Kagome nodded and took one of her bows. Her first attempt to shoot Kikyo missed. Her second did too.

"Give up you weak girl!" Kikyo said. "You're me! You wouldn't want to hit yourself now would you?"

At that, Kagome shot Kikyo's arm. It slowly faded and disappeared.

"What's happening to me?"

Kagome eventually shot all of her and Kikyo appeared as a ghost. Suddenly, the ground split and threw up fire. It dragged Kikyo in.

"I WILL BE BACK!" she screamed as she went under.

The hole in the ground quickly closed.

"You did it," Inuyasha said.

Sango smiled and said, "Kagome? What are you waiting for?"

Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. They got closer and closer until their lips pushed against eachother.

That was that, it all ended with a kiss.

**-Twistedheart23**


End file.
